Object Twoniverse Character Relations
This a table for the contestants of Object Twoniverse and their interactions with each other. Also, feel free to write why the characters interact in that way and what episodes support it. Key Green - Friends Yellow - Neutral Red - Enemies Purple - Love Interest (For the shippers and unlikely to happen!) White - Unknown Black - Not possible Table The columns show the character relations and the rows shows the others. Reasoning Asthma Inhaler Mario and Luigi Hats - In "Drop the Base", they seemed to be talking strategies with him and getting him involved in the challenge Rubik's Cube - In "Drop the Base", Rubik's Cube insulted A.T. (Asthma Inhaler) about how he didn't care for the fact that he was allergic to everything. Logically, A.T. would be hurt by this. * Atlas Globe - In "Now with a B", Window said the two could get along because they were both geography related objects, but Atlas refused so you could make the assumption that he finds him weird and therefore does not like him. Mii U - In "Now with a B", Mii U punched Atlas in the face after he said "I hope I make some new friends". In "Drop the Base" Mii U kicked Atlas "right in the Nigeria" for no appaerant reason. However, in this episode they were discussing strategies for the challenge and were not fighting. Badge Kite - In "Drop the Base", he snapped at Kite after she said "Are you going to be OK?" and he responded with "Well, I COULD get killed." Mii U - In "Drop the Base", Mii U goes into Team Recommended's base to get the flag but is halted by Badge. Mii U says "Last time I checked, I thought you were a police badge" where Badge replies with "Last time I checked, You weren't doing well in sales". This offended Mii U. Butter Propeller Hat - In "Drop the Base", He helped Propeller Hat burn the base so he could "free the mimes from their boxes." Globe Butter - In "Drop the Base", in the voting room he said that Butter was a "waste of space". USB - In "Drop the Base", USB was spinning his head while singing "You spin me right round". He responded with "PLEEAASE KIIIIILLL MEEE..." Icicle Mii U - In the first season, she teamed up with Mii U and Propeller Hat to try and debut into the game. However, they failed and it resulted in her getting frozen. Propeller Hat - In the first season, she teamed up with Mii U and Propeller Hat to try and debut into the game. However, they failed and it resulted in her getting frozen. Kite Badge - In "Drop the Base", He snapped at her when she was asking him if he was going to be OK. So logically, she wouldn't care for him. Luigi Hat Asthma Inhaler - In "Drop the Base", Luigi Hat and Mario Hat talk to Asthma Inhaler and get him involved in the challenge. However, they could have just been using him to win. Mario Hat - Their brothers and are always seen together so it is likely they would be allies. However, in the intro of Object Twoniverse, they can be seen fighting eachother. Rocket - In "Drop the Base" in the voting room, Luigi Hat says they both have agreed to vote on Rocket as he reminds of Bullet Bill (A Mario enemy). Mario Hat Asthma Inhaler - In "Drop the Base", Mario and Luigi Hat both talk to Asthma Inhaler about stragies and get him involved in the challenge. However, they could just be using him. Luigi Hat - In "Now with a B" Mario Hat says before they were counted as one contestant "It's obvious which is going to win". Also in the intro, they can be seen fighting but aside from that, they are brothers and are always seen together and for the most part, get on quite well. Rocket - In "Drop the Base", Luigi Hat was saying they both agreed to vote for Rocket as he reminds them of Bullet Bill (A Mario Enemy). Mii U Atlas - In "Now with a B", he punches Atlas in the face after Atlas says "I hope I make some friends". In "Drop the Base", he kicks Atlas "right in the Nigeria" for no real reason. Strangley, for the rest of the episode they seem to dicuss battle plans without fighting each other. Badge - In "Drop the Base", Mii U went into Team Recommended's base and tryed to steal the flag. Badge stopped him and Mii U said "Last time I checked, I thought you were a police badge". where Badge replies with "Last time I checked, you weren't doing well in sales" which offended Mii U. Icicle - In season 1, he teams up with Icicle and Propeller Hat to try and debut into the game. However, they fail and accidenitally get Icicle frozen. Kite - In "Drop the Base", he votes for her because he finds her annoying. Propeller Hat - In season 1, he teams up with Icicle and Propeller Hat to try and debut into the game. However, they fail and accidenitally get Icicle frozen. In both "Now with a B" and "Drop the Base", he talks in internet slang to Propeller Hat and seem to have liking for him. Propeller Hat Butter - In "Drop the Base", Butter helped Propeller Hat burn down the base so Butter could "free the mimes from their boxes". Icicle - In season 1, he teams up with Icicle and Mii U to try and debut into the game. However, they fail and he and Mii U acciedently get Icicle frozen. Mii U - In season 1, he teams up with Icicle and Mii U to try and debut into the game. However, they fail and he and Mii U acciedently get Icicle frozen. In both "Now with a B" and "Drop the Base", he talks to Mii U in internet to which Mii U understands him and has a liking to him. Tetris Block - In "Now with a B", Tetris Block eats Propeller Hat's cheeseburger which angers him. Rubik's Cube Asthma Inhaler - In "Drop the Base", Rubik's Cube said he didn't care about the fact that Asthma Inhaler is allergic to everything. Rocket - In "Drop the Base", he voted for Rocket because he was "the barbaric type". Tetris Block Butter - In "Now with a B", Tetris Block offered to kill the "dead people" that Butter can see, but ended up crushing Butter instead. Propeller Hat - In "Now with a B", he ate Propeller Hat's cheeseburger mistaking it for a power up which angered Propeller Hat. USB USB has no relationship. Whistle Butter - In "Drop the Base", he votes for Butter because he betrayed his team which disgusted him. Gallery of the contestants Atlas.png Icicle.png MiiU.png Propeller Hat.png USB.png Badge.png Kite.png Rocket.png Butter.png Tetris Block.png Rubix Cube.png Mario Hat.png Luigi Hat.png Globe.png 185px-Whistle.png Asthma Inhailer.png Category:Object Twoniverse